Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by daughterofanubis
Summary: SxJ Just because the world thinks something, it dosen't mean you have to think it to.


Nubi: Welcome to my story!

: No, it's my story.

Nubi: Crap, the voices are back. goes to get medication Okay, I'm back. Seto, could you do the disclaimer?

Seto: No.

Nubi: Please?

Seto: No.

Nubi: I am the authoress and I can put you in so many humiliating situations that it will make your head spin. Do the disclaimer.

Seto: …. Nubi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and, judging by her blackmailing skills, will never own anything.

Nubi: Grrr……

Don't Ask, Don't Tell-

Love isn't supposed to be this complicated. I mean sure, every couple has a few hard times. But they get past that. I really don't know how to explain my situation. Once the media found out about us, I don't think Mokuba went to school for a month. I know on some level that this was my fault. Even though Seto keeps insisting that it wasn't and it would have gotten out eventually. The buzz about us has slowly died down, but it's still enough of a topic that the only places we can be together are the house and at his office.

But, all of this has made me realize. While other people may have cracked under the pressure and eaten half their weight in cookie dough (I only ate a quarter! See how strong I am!) I handled it to the best of my ability. I think I have what it takes to make this a long term relationship! I really do! So to find out for sure, I am going to test myself. This brings me to my current situation. The self-help aisle at Barnes & Noble. A place only emotionally unstable women and love struck teens dare venture into. (No offense to anyone! I got this idea from Sex and the City)

"I'm doing this for us,"

I continue through the section. Searching, searching, titles, authors… Ya know, I'm pretty damn sure that no one has ever been in my position before. Then, a name catches my eye.

'Seth Raven'

Hmm… that name sounds _very _familiar. Where have I heard it before?

I pick up the book, turning it in my hands. _Fairy Tale Ending _ Down the page a little bit…_ Happily Ever After Not Included_. Just by the title I can tell this will be good. I flip open the book and glance at the author's forward,

'_This book you have in your hands isn't going to help you through some crisis. It is going to show you how the world can be cold enough to freeze any feelings you may have for someone. In this day and age, it's not about falling in love. It's about corporations, gold digging, money, and most of all what a group of people suffering from severe moral decay has deemed 'right'.' _

Okay, that hits _way_ too close to home. Corporations? What's 'right'? I have to buy this book. Like, right now. Forget my pitiful worries before; this will probably answer most of the questions that haunt me at night.

page break

Homeroom. The class in which I sit the farthest away from Seto. This is also my study hall period. Book time.

My God… it's like reading about my life. Keeping relationships a secret. Making and breaking countless promises. Constantly wondering what people think. Pretending to hate the person you secretly love…

I really need to talk to Seto.

Later that day and/or night

I am reading about someone's life,

Seto's life.

I just now remembered, I saw the name 'Seth Raven' on a letter we received at the mansion. I finished the book. I know now that Seto has the same doubts that I do, but on a massive scale.

He has Kaiba Corp. He has stock holders, employees, and an international reputation.

He has me.

And I alone have the power to destroy everything he's worked for. Correction. I already have. I've heard him on the phone, discussing lost profits, and quitting employees. Only now do I realize how much of a burden I am to him.

My feelings are nothing. The world needs Seto Kaiba more than I do. Don't get me wrong, I love him. But something's are just more important than that.

Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba will mean more than I ever want to. I don't want to be first priority in Seto's life. He's done everything for me. Now it's time for me to do something for him.

"Domino Airport? I need one ticket to New York. For one…Riley Wheeler."

TBC

The name thing will be explained, I promise.

Please R&R


End file.
